Ray Cyst
About 'Ray Cyst' Pictured below left is Ray Cyst shown violently grappling a young Student at a Bus Station as he shouts, GET. RID. OF. HIM! over and over again. The student remains nameless due to recognition in newspapers - but information has been leaked that the female student (was) dating Jermaine Kaba, an African-American who lives in England and has all of his life. This seemed to be the reason for Ray's actions... Ray Cyst, who works as the local Postman for the Royal Mayl, a well rounded and respected Postman for years is the man in questioning for this crazy and absurd act. Having been arrested immediately at the Bus Station and taken down to the Police Station, Ray confessed to everything in his statement - proudly. The statement is as follows: I was waiting for the number 200 bus as usual. Running late, I missed my bus by 20 minutes and had to wait a further 40 minutes for the next one. Pissed-off, I sat down and read today's newspaper for a bit. After a few minutes, I heard a commotion on the waiting bench opposite me. Looking up from the newspaper, it wasn't trouble or a problem, but a couple. It appeared that the male had planned to sneak up on his partner and scare her - and succeeding in doing so, she screamed and kind of split my eardrum a tiny bit. This pissed me off. Not more than that black nigger who scared her. What's that about, anyway? White girls going for darkies. WHAT is the world coming to? I clearly slammed my newspaper shut. The flimsy and staple-less pages slammed pathetically in my hands, making me act and half the paper up to then slamming it down on the free chair next to me. It was a huffy act from me, but I wanted to make it clear that these people were pissing me off. They were both smiling and joking before I did this, now they were both looking at me with fading smiles. That muddled look people get? That. Only, the black guy had no facial expression. They don't, though, do they? They're all the fucking same and they shouldn't be in this country - period. No. No, no. This nigger's floating teeth and eyes began to chatter at me. 'Do you have a problem, sir?' he had the audacity to talk to ME? I remained huffy in my seat not replying, just staring at the white girl directly in the eyes. She was fidgety and kept looking at me, then looking back at her coon partner. Maybe he thought I was hitting on his girl - no. I was disappointed in her for crossing to the nigger side of life. I was so paralyzed in fury that I was now imagining the black one going in on her...Moving in, kissing a fellow Caucasian. Man. That's like rape, surely? Well not on my fucking watch. This niggers getting his pearly-whites knocked the fuck out. I stood up with gritted teeth in a blind red rage - but just as I had a plan to destroy the nigger, a flock of wanker businessmen push by me. Not AT me but by me. I sat back down and cracked my fingers. Perhaps 6 seconds time it took for the businessmen to pass by. Back in my seat, I notice the nigger hugging the white girl. He was saying goodbye whilst both of them looked at me - up and down, not at me casually. 'Oh, this niggers got some fucking balls' I said. Not under my breath either, this dark dwelling fucker heard me. He walked away, or should I say bounced away with his trousers half-way down his legs. Didn't this niggers nigger parents teach this nigger how to fucking walk? This is when I stood up and walked towards the girl. I didn't want to hit her because that's not what I do - but I just acted on impulse. My hands grasped her by the neck, one hand on the front and one on the back of her neck. I throttled her strongly, due to the image of that goofy-toothed nigger in my head. I pulled, yanked and shouted 'get rid of him' directly at her face. Blobs of spit flew out and thwacked her on the face but I didn't care about that. It was almost like a flash, I wasn't entirely aware I was doing it but I didn't care. I just kind of, wanted to shake the blackness out of her. I truly, truly believe that us whites should stick to ourselves. And, I really am sorry but, I fucking hate niggers. I love that I hate niggers, they need to know. All of them. I want them to know that I want them all dead. Even slavery was an insult - I'll do my own work, not have some gimpy buck-toothed, basket carrying, water-bucket-on-head, rotund stomached black bastards doing my work for me. Fuck that. For the record, every morning on my Postman rounds I get to Lincoln Street, house number 607. In that house is a family of Asians. The chinky Asians. Rice eating, chopstick using slanty eyed cunts. I never deliver their post, anyway. That's my point. I burn it purposely. Furthermore, anybody that isn't white don't get their post. That about wraps this up. -------------------- Ray Cyst was bailed out of Prison by an undercover agent of The Mansion of Delights. He now visits BehavioralNKontrol along with Pissed-off Peter. Instead of learning how to control their explicitly angry actions, Ray and Peter have become a duo. A very angry, duo.